Girl Child
by zaddiecaso
Summary: Post Eclipse, the volturi let Bree go on the conditions she stays with the Cullens. How will they cope with Bella and Edward's wedding coming up and a vampire that thirsts for the bride's blood and something else of the grooms...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue _**  
**_

_**Jane turned to look at the newborn Bree again, her face completely bored. "Felix?" she drawled.**_

"_**Wait," Edward interjected.**_

_**Jane raised one eyebrow, but Edward was staring at Carlisle while he spoke in an urgent voice. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing"**_

"_**Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."**_

_**Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief.**_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Edward pushed me behind him protectively, entwining our hands together. The girl was crouched about ten paces away, her crimson eyes darting from me to Carlisle's outstretched hand.

"It's doesn't have to be like this Brie." He soothed "There are other ways."

"Unfortunately some ways are harder to teach than others" spat Jane

Carlisle stepped in front of Brie "We can help her Jane, we can teach her!"

"There will be no teaching, there are no exceptions" she hissed back, then her eyes swerved to meet mine and she curved her lips upwards in a smile.

"Speaking of exceptions"

A low growl rose deep in Edwards's chest "Bella has nothing to do with this." He said fiercely

"Well she might be when Aro finds out you've broken are little agreement!"

Edward's hands tensed in mine, preparing to lunge. "I will be changed!" I spoke up, surprising myself. What the hell was I doing? "In a few weeks."

Another growl erupted from Edward as he tightened his grip on my hands.

"We can handle ourselves just fine here." Carlisle interrupted before Edward got a chance to lunge "If Aro must intervene then let him. For now leave the girl with us."

Jane let the smile on her face curl maliciously "Felix?" spook Jane, not leaving her eyes from mine.

"It appears we will have to return then." Hissed Felix, flexing his ready fingers back into his pockets.

Carlisle nodded once in Jane's direction as knelt down beside Brie, who now lay hugging her knees. I felt sorry for her if you can say the least, she didn't look much older than 15.

Emmet and Jasper's eyes watched as Jane turned swiftly on her heel and disappeared out of the clearing, Felix and Demetri matching each Vampire's gaze.

Edward unclenched and realeased my sore fingers "Are you okay" he murmured

"Yes." I paused, not able to break gaze with the young girl "I think"

He pressed my sore hands to him ice cold lips "There gone for now" Top of Form

"For now?" I stammered

He pulled me into his chest and reached my chin up to his "Don't worry my Bella; I won't let them near you."

I broke away "Near me? They don't need to bother with me!" Edward titled his head to the side "well... I'm not going to break the agreement, I'm doing what Aro wanted"

Edward eyes went dark "You don't have to do this Bella, there are other ways."

"What other ways Edward? What could you possibly do?"

He shook his head, pulling a hand wearily through his locks of bronze hair. "We had an agreement Edward." I whispered, quivering as wedding bells played tunelessly in my ears. His eyes softened.

"We could still walk away Bella, we could still run." He pleaded

"But we're not going to" I breathed firmly, no matter what.

Behind us the mumblings of Brie where getting louder and louder, Edward flinched as another scream echoed through the forest.

"We need to get you out of here." He muttered "Carlisle can handle this."

He glanced towards the screaming girl "Go Edward, Bella isn't helping." Said Carlisle, trying to soothe the girl into silence.

All of a sudden I felt very tired, the whole enormity of the day just hit me. The fight, Victoria... Jacob. "Jacob!" I gasped

"He's fine, he's fine" eased Edward, gently lifting me up onto his back. I didn't seem to have enough energy to object so I succumbed into his arms, resting my head in the depth of his neck. Edward set of into the woods, slower this time, gently humming my Lullaby as the girl child's screams dulled into the distance


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter peeps, if you want more chapters then review and tell me, otherwise I will feel unloved :(**

**Dedicated to Sadie!!!!!!! **

Chapter 2

I was in the ridiculously big bed when I woke up, my arm had been reslinged and a plate of steaming food was placed on a rack of Edward's Debussy CDs.

I could only think one thing. _Jacob. _

Edward was by my side the instant I tried to get up "Bella, it's alright love, Alice phoned Charlie. You can sleep a little longer."

"I have to see Jacob!" I shouted, leaping up out the huge bed. Edward grabbed my shoulders firmly, I couldn't move an inch "He's fine Bella, really, you can sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to see Jake" I said, almost sobbing. Edward flinched slightly and I felt a little guilty. His arms dropped to his sides as he let me go.

"I have to see Jacob." I whispered, placing my hand on Edwards's chest.

He sighed "I can take you round."

He paused briefly before thrusting the plate of eggs onto my lap "Only if you eat breakfast."

I scowled at him but reluctantly took the plate of eggs. "Why aren't we eating downstairs?" I asked, halfway through a mouthful of egg; Esme had never taken kindly to the food stains I seemed to permanently imprint on the carpet.

Edward grimaced "I don't think Bree would handle that very well."

I gasped. "She's staying?"

"Yes. She has to."

"Has to?" I squeaked, Edward took my hands.

"It's alright Bella; she couldn't ever hurt you, not with five of us around."

"It's not that I won't feel safe, it's that I won't be able to come round here anymore" Edward's house was almost a second home to me, it was the only place I could truly be alone with Edward... no matter how many ridiculously big beds they had.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms "Bree will have to cope." I reached up towards him and he met me by crushing his lips against mine sending shivers of pleasure through my spine.

"Now" he said "Breakfast."

We'd been sitting at the base of the stairs for half an hour when Edward finally sat up "She's calm now."

I wasn't quite sure what calm was meant to imply "What? So she's not going eat me?"

Edward chuckled "No Bella" he paused "Just keep your distance, newborns are wild and unreliable but she's not thirsty anymore. That should help."

"Great. Not thirsty" I muttered under my breath.

He led us cautiously down the stairs, not letting me two steps in front of him. Esme was crouched on the couch, her arms wrapped around the small dark girl. Her eyes automatically focused on mine, the irises a shocking brilliant red, much brighter than Victoria's had been, almost glowing. I reeled back, a thin line of blood dripped down her snowy white lips. She saw my reaction and wiped a shaking hand across her mouth.

Rosalie was sat in the chair opisite them, her eyes gleaming. "This is Bella, Bree, she's with Edward."

I raised my hand nervously "Hi."

Bree bawled her fingers into fists, and suddnely I remembered Edward on that first day in biolgy. Bree was his spitting image, fists clenched, face constricted with effort. She didn't want to hurt me. Edward pulled me towards the door but I pushed him away.

"I wouldn't test her Bella, she's not ready" growled Edward, Esme smiled at me reasuringly, stil stroking Bree's hair. She was beautiful, that was undeniable but there was a different edge to Bree that was unlike Esme or Edward. She was ragaged, her hair clumped in at angles, something you rarley saw with the Cullens perfect apearences. And her face was thinner, almost unhealthy eventhough I knew the venom would have cured any illness.

Edward made another tug for my arm, this time stronger so I couldn't pull away. I shot another nervous smile at Bree before giving way to Edwards pulls and slipping out of the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Edward steely, as he started the Volvo.

"I could feel how much she wanted you."

"But she didn't want to hurt me, you could see it!" Edward shook his head.

"Don't you remember what it's like for me Bella, after 100 years to practice?!" He smashed his hand down angrily on the steering wheel, it crumbled.

I bit my lip, watching as the shreds of metal and plastic fell to the floor. "Sorry." He sighed

"I just can't stant remembering what it was like."

There was a long silience before I finally found my voice "How are you going to explain that to the insurance people?" I gestured towards the remaing fragments of the Volvo's dash board.

Edward chuckled "Bella, do you really think I have car insurance?"

I laughed "Okay, I supose not."

In the end Edward had to put up with my old truck, as it drove sluggishy the ten mile journey to the Quintillette border.


	3. Authors Note

**Hi, just putting this to straighten out any confusion.**

**This story is mainly focused around Edward, Bella and Bree but this is just the beginning, I need time to adjust everyone to Bree's arrival before I go into all the drama. So the next two chapters are more for setting the scene, then I will get on with the plot.**

**Really appreciate all the reviews even though most are from my friendly peeps still , chapter 3 should be up by now :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward pulled my red motorcycle effortlessly out of the truck, balancing the base with one hand.

"Show off." I muttered, he chuckled thrusting the red helmet squarley onto my head. "Can you please try not to get run over, just this once?" said Edward, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well it's tempting, I might just run into a truck just to watch you squirm." He frowned "Really Bella, I don't think Jacob will survive the beating if you do."

"I promise. Green cross code all the way." I said, saultuting.

"Okay, Charlies' expecting you back at 7 so if i meet you back here at 6?" he said.

I bit my lip, staring up into his golden eyes "Yeah, sure...7"

It was so unfair, everyone was immortal and good looking and annoying sexy, all apart from me. If only...

Edwards voice cut through my daze "No, 6 bella, be here at 6." I shook myself a bit "6, got it."

"Bella, I'm not sure you should be driving with your attention span."

I frowned "I'll be fine when I get away from the annoyingly good looking vampire who refuses to seduce me." I grumbled, grabbing my the bike out of his hands.

Edward gently moved his hands over mine, droping the bike so it propped on the floor, just before I was going to protest he swept me up in his cold arms until our faces where inches apart. I froze, not daring to breath as my heart jump-started in my chest.

"Now come on, it's not all that bad having a good looking vampire around, even if he refuses to seduce you." He whispered, moving his hand slowly down my waist until it rested on my hip.

"On the contray, I think the term refused has lost a lot of its meaning." I gasped, not moving my face from his.

He reached for my hand and brought it up inbetween our faces, I shivered "I think it's missing something, don't you?"

I frowned, yanking my hand away "You don't seriously want me to wear a ring do you?"

Edward paused "Well not yet, but after we tell Charlie."

"Charlie?" I hadn't thought of what Charlie would say yet, I was sure that he wouldn't try to shoot Edward, but I wasn't certain.

"And Rene of course"

"Rene?"

I began hyperventalating, this was all too much to take in.

"Calm Bella" soothed Edward when he noticed I was no longer breathing "Breathe!"

I took a large breath, checking my fingers to make sure they were still bare.

"Go on, go see Jacob."

"Okay, just let me catch my breath a sec." I stammered

"So 6?" he said, pulling my chin up to his.

"6." I repeated.

He brought his lips to mine finally but took them away all to quickly. I pouted at him.

"I'll tell Alice you fed me to the dogs." I called, reluctantly breaking away and climbing onto the bike.

"More like walked willingly into their mouths." Shouted Edward, but I was already across the Quintillette border, speeding away at an unaturally high speed that I don't think I or Edward was comfortable with.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Jacob was sat up on the couch, though he was hard to make out amoungst Sam's pack, who had by some miracle all squeezed into the lounge.

"Bella!" Jacob cried huskily "He let you out."

"Indeed." I blinked, Jacob was up and fully clothed, well as fully clothed as Jake got.

I inspected him up and down, looking for any evident signs of bruising, broken bones, blood seeping bandages, I took out a long sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" I murmered, still awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Drugged up!" grinned Jake, gesturing to the aray of pills nestled on the contertop. "Carlsile didn't want me to feel again."

"Arn't you at all hurt?" I said, to late to stop the disapointed tone in my voice.

Jacob smirked "Well if you want I can rebreak a rib for you."

"No, it's just Emmet said you where out cold, I expected oxygen masks and life support machines." I tried to keep my tone as mocking as possible but secretly I was relieved. One bite and Jake would have been gone and It would have been all for me.

"Nope, though you should have seen me at the field, blood fontain and everything." Jacob traced a finger lightly over a faint purple scar that was the only souvenior of the battle.

Jacob heaved himself up of the couch, and it was rather satisfying to see him with a slight limp as he walked over to me. Before I could lurch away he brought me into one of his huge warm hugs that seemed to squeeze all the breath out of me.

"I thought the bloodsucker would never let you out, Its like 2 already you know." He said, breaking away.

I ignored the bloodsucker bit, frowing "Oh yeah, we had a little trouble with..." I paused, not sure how to phrase it "The new arrival"

"She's staying with you?" I scowled at him, somehow everyone knew everything, was I always the last person to know.

"Yeah, she seems... nice"

Jacob burst out laughing "Nice? Nice if you're into bloodthirsty vampires." Jake paused.

"Don't you dare Jake!"

He grinned "Still, it is nice to see you Bells, even if you are..." He looked down at his feet and the tuneless drumming of wedding bells filled my head again.

"Oh god, not you to." I was getting dizzy again, the horrors of shoping trips with Alice and wedding rings chained to fingers swirled around in my head repeatedly.

"Bella? You've gone pale."

"You just had to bring up the thing." I darn't say the word outloud.

"I can't blame you, I wouldn't want to marry him either." Jake shuddered and I mock punched him on the shoulder. I didn't dare to actually punch him, although I knew he wouldn't feel a thing

"I love him Jake, of course I want to..." I paused, and took a deep breath "...to marry him."

"And after you..." Jake gulped "...marry him?"

"Then after, he'll change me." I smiled, ignoring Jacobs cold face.

"Its against the treaty." He growled

"I know."

"Is that it?" he asked "Is that all your life means to you? Is that all I mean to you?"

I looked away "I love Edward. I want to be with him... forever."

"Forever is a very long time." Said Jacob, although it didn't sound like him. His voice was deeper and husky as if aged, he didn't sound like Jacob at all, he sounded like Sam.

"What happened yesterday Jake?"

Jake sighed "I challenged Sam for Alpha."

"Alpha? Oh my god, are you head of the pack now?" I asked in disbelief

At that moment Sam let out a loud distinguished cough, I spun around blushing. I hadn't realised that the whole complex of the pack where in the same room.

"It's alright Bella, I just think Jacob and me should discuss this privatley first before he claims any status." Said Sam firmly, locking eyes with Jake.

I looked between the two, not sure what I had started.

"I think you should go now Bella, me and Sam have to dicsuss... status" growled Jake, still not taking his eyes of Sam.

I pulled out my mobile quickly and sqrawled a quick text to Edward

_I'm fine_

_Pick me Up _

I paused, looking at the two adolescent werewolves standing infront of me and typed in one last word.

_Now_


	5. Chapter 4

Bree POV 

I wanted her. I wanted to smile at her, to draw her in. I wanted her to come closer and closer untill we were only inches apart and then I wanted to break her delicate pale skin, tasting her fresh scent as her blood flowed freely into my mouth. I didn't smile at her, I didn't draw her in. I stayed in Esme's arms, wrapped in a coccon of thirst and numbness, black cold numbness that seemed to never. Ever . End.

The bronze haired vampire, Edward, stared at me with cool balck eyes, never leaving my gaze as he fished inside my head all to freely. I felt violated, ashamed and curious all at the same time,but greater than any of my other miniscule feelings was the hot burning desire of thirst. It was unbearable yet by some miracle I remained squarley in Esme's arms, even though I had enough strength to over power her in an instant. And the human, his Bella was standing infront of me and any second I was going to snap.

"I wouldn't test her Bella, she's not ready" Edward spoke urgently as he sensed my patience drawing an end. Her scent entwined itself within me, clinging to my nostrils even when I dared not to breathe. I didn't have to think, I just had to let go, one simple slip and she would be mine and I would be hers, our bloods joined in the chemical reaction that made me crave her blood.

A low growl erupted in Edward's chest as he read my thoughts, far too low for his Bella to hear. He yanked hard on her arm again protectively, and this time she submitted, allowing herself to be pulled from the room.

I closed my eyes slowly, whimpering as her scent was carried away from me. "Shush..." murmured Esme as she rocked me back and forth slowly, stroking my matted hair. I could feel myself giving in to her, unclenching my body with each rock. I didn't want to trust her; I wanted to retreat inside myself, curl up in a little ball to die. But Esme didn't let me. She talked to me as If I was actually worthy of her words, stroking my hair with the affection I had once since known from my father. My father. The words were dry as I whispered them to myself. In that other reality of blurry happiness I knew I had a father, I just couldn't remember him. Everything about him was distorted by flash memories of bloody gore, which spread across my mind like the worst kind of poison. All I can recall was happiness; a sense of happiness that I have come to realise is only possible in an innocent young child, one that isn't aware of the horrors around them. Yet my father was happy, even in the grotty suburbs of Seattle, he was happy and so I was happy. I can recall myself as a small child, fingering the keys of a large musty piano. The keys are tuneless with age and the head board chipped but I am still fascinated by the rustic sound it makes when I dare to touch it. Large hands grasp my fingers from behind and a large male face is smiling down at me although his features are unrecognisable. Together we drift our hands over the keys, feeling the cool crisp texture of the withered piano. Then, I break my hands away from his, pausing to look up into his eyes for approval; upon finding it I stretch my fingers back over the white keys, take a deep breath and begin to play.

They have a piano here; I've heard Edward playing it when his Bella is sleeping, it's a tune I don't recognise but he repeats it enough that it must be something special. As for the piano I can tell from the sound that it's new, too new for me, it almost sounds artificial. Dead like it hasn't had enough time or history to have any sense of character and yet the way Edward plays it, when he plays it the melody is alive with something I just can't put my finger on. They have a lot of books here too; old and musty was age, just like my Piano. I can smell them from here, almost as potent as Bella's blood itself, but less desirable.

Edwards back already, I can smell him, only he's left her behind. He walks into the living room and sits on the chair opisite Rosalie, everyone is akwardly silient. I don't feel authorised enough to say anything so I don't, I snuggle further into Esme's arms. I've always been small for my age. I'd been called the 'titch' at school, barley reaching up to my friends shoulders. I'm not sure how old I looked now, but Esme seemed to be treating me as If I was a small child.

"How old are you Bree?" Edward speaks, his voice a calm semi tone.

I looked up at him but I couldn't bring myself to look him directly in the eyes, I was afraid he might see it as a threat like the others did. "15." I mumble, I was going to be 16 in three days but I supose birthdays don't really count now.

"You did very well Earlier Bree, I think my Brother will be quite jelous of you."

I cocked my head to the side, there really wasn't much to be jelous of. I had tangley black hair, wonky teeth and little Educational potental. As far as I was aware Edward's brothers were the images of perfection, what could they possibly be jelous of?

"Your control Bree, around Bella" he said smoothly. His voice rose when he said her name, the only time when he talked to me it reached any emotive level other than semi-tone.

"Yeah, Jasper didn't do so well." Muttered Rosalie, flipping through a magazine absent mindedly.

"You did brilliantly Bree." Said Esme smiling down at me. I felt a sharp twinge of happiness cut through me, too sharply to be pleasnant. I didn't deserve this, this shouldn't be happening, not after what I'd done. I should be somewhere cold and dark with no light, not here with smiling faces and kind words.

"So your musical Bree?" continued Edward, I nodded glancng quickly down to the basment where I knew the piano was kept.

"Would you like to play?"

Part of me switched of then, the horrible messy part, and I found myself nodding quickly in my eagerness. He smiled at me, the first time I had seen him show any real emotion towards anyone other than Bella. I didn't feel I had the confidience to smile back but I relaxed by face slightly and I knew he noticed.

It was grand piano as I expected, with that new synthetic feel that smells bad to those with fine tuned senses. I draped my fingers down the keys slowly, sighing deeply as each didgit acustommed itself.

"I was going to be a musican." I sighed "I was going to go to Julliard."

I rocked my fingers gently over the keys, marvelling inside my head at the different tones and pitches of each note. Every note was more defined now, or maybe I was just able to appreciate the sounds so much more now. The old rustic piano I had learned to play on tuned each note differently so a piece could never be played the same twice, a honky tonk kind of Jazz sound that made classical music jagged and clumsy. Now when I played it sounded fluent and elegant, like well spoken French.

I could sense Edward behind me, sitting on the leather couch that smelled so strongly of his Bella. Maybe that's why he liked it.

"You can still go to Julliard you know."

I looked up from the piano "I'll never look old enough."

Edward smiled "You'd be surprised what a couple of fake Ids will do for you."

I gave him a sickening look "You don't get it do you? I can go to Julliard any time now, I can go ten times and no one would notice but university only comes around once, you grasp your chance and that what makes it so special. Now I may as well just go back to Seattle."

I looked back down at the piano but the moment was spoiled, reluctantly I closed the lid with a sharp bang and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"There's just no point in lying to you is there?"

Edward shook his head "though most people try it anyway."

I turned to face him, locking my red eyes with his crimson.

"Why Bella?" I asked, wincing as her image popped up in my head accompanied by a wave of scent.

He titled his head to the side, confused.

"I mean, you could have any measly human you wanted, so why Bella."

"I can't explain it, she was always more... appealing to me, but I suppose because Bella wanted me back." I raised my eyebrows slightly

He frowned "I mean, someone who will Love you no matter what you look like, what you do... "he paused "what you are."

I sighed "Okay I see your point."

Then Edward's back pocket began bleeping wildling, I jumped back but he casually reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile. I watched his expression change as he read the text, he looked up at me and I could see the urgency in his eyes.

He said two single words that sent shivers creeping up my spine.

"Werewolf fight"


End file.
